


最遙遠的距離

by Sophie_610027



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 18/19 TSG-FCB, FC Bayern München, Love, M/M, the longest distance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_610027/pseuds/Sophie_610027
Summary: 德甲18/19賽季 TSG Hoffenheim - FC Bayern (1-3)磁卡在拜仁首次梅開、拜仁本季聯賽連6勝紀念





	最遙遠的距離

**Author's Note:**

> 沒有校對，突發小段子兩個  
> 第一篇茨基 第二篇穆新  
> 雖然小新的零封飛了，但磁卡梅開很高興呢  
> 而且期末歐趴啦（灑花  
> 謝謝看到這裡的你  
> 棄權聲明：我不擁有他們，但他們在我的文裡擁有彼此

Leon/Joshua

最遙遠的距離是什麼？  
Joshua看著又一次聚集在球場左側慶祝的紅衣球員們。  
即使剛剛在補時進了第二球的當事人被興奮的隊友團團包圍，他還是能一眼就認出Leon的那頭褐色捲髮。  
兩次都是左路進攻啊……  
Joshua突然很希望今天自己能被教練排去中場，因為一個右後衛根本沒辦法跑去對角線的位置只為了給隊友一個擁抱，所以他只能遠遠地看著。  
人群中的Leon好像是知道有人在看他，往Joshua的方向望過來，給了他一個靦腆的微笑。  
一個，茫茫人海中，只屬於Joshua的微笑。

 

Thomas/Manuel

標準足球場，以慕尼黑的安聯球場（Allianz Arena）來說，兩邊底線相距105公尺。  
對Manuel來說，這100公尺是世界上最遙遠的距離。  
對一個門將來說，無法跟隊友一起慶祝是常態，而他也從幼年時期就已習慣了這種感覺——孤獨。  
身前的門框是隊友的責任，身後的門框則是他的，同時也是專屬於他的枷鎖。  
兩分的分差再度拉開讓他稍微放了點心，雖然零封又沒了但能贏就是好事。對方球門前Lewy、James和Thomas三人高興地抱成一團，他看著草地苦笑，心裡落寞和高興交雜。  
抬起頭，Manuel看見他的副隊長看著他，給了一個穆勒式的巨大笑容。  
嘛，至少他們心是在一起的，兩顆屬於門將和前鋒的心。


End file.
